The Runaway
by Jay Puma
Summary: YET ANOTHER OF MY LITTLE SISTER'S FANFICS. Gaz runs away after a fight with Dib. Contains ZAGR
1. Chapter 1

The Runaway: Chapter 1

"Seriously! You can't go ONE DAY WITHOUT EMBARASING ME!" Gaz screamed at her brother.

Gaz's brother Dib was covered in mud. As usual, every day after school he got either shoved into a toilet, thrown into a garbage can or pushed into the mud. And only Gaz was left behind to get him out. And guessed what anyone did when they saw her. They laughed.

"I'm sorry Gaz. But it's not my fault!" he replied.

"No Dib it is your fault! If you weren't such a moron with your stupid paranormal JUNK!"

"Don't insult the paranormal!"

"DO I EVEN LOOK LIKE I CARE?"

Gaz just couldn't take it. She ran home as fast as she could away from Dib. Once she got in the house she locked it. _Take that Dib! _She thought to herself, _I bet your stupid paranormal can't save you now! _

"Gaz! Um can you unlock the door?"

"I'm sorry but I can not hear you."

" Yeah you can! If you didn't hear me you wouldn't have replied!" He shouted.

"Dib, you're already freaking out the neighbors, stop it."

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME IN!"

"Climb the fence!"

Suddenly there were loud noises followed by a lot of grunts and screams from Dib. Then a really loud bang.

"SEROUSLY! YOU REALLY HAD TO LOCK THE BACK DOOR TOO?"

"Hey, I didn't want some burglar breaking in."

"Gaz! Let me in or I'm gonna tell Dad!"

"Dib, when are you going to tell him? He won't be home for the next four months!"

"Gaz! I'm serious! Let me in! NOW!" Dib shouted.

"Only if you say that paranormal is junk, Zim ISN'T an alien, and that you promise NEVER do any paranormal crap ever again."

Dib's face had a grave look. As he shook it off he said, "Only if you promise NEVER to play any game EVER again and ACTUALLY listen to ME."

"NO! NEVER!"  
"Well then that's my answer to your question."

Gaz growled as she turned from the back door.

"NO! GAZ! LET ME IN! I have homework to do!"

"Well you have your backpack so just do it back there!" Gaz replied snickering.

"That wasn't funny Gaz!"

"Well then you should see it from my point of view because it's hilarious."

"Please." Dib asked.

Gaz was shocked when he asked. She thought he would be a little more demanding. But she still wanted to have a little fun with her brother so she grabbed a chair and her GS2 and played away.

"Hello? Gaz! Earth to Gaz! Come on! I think the mud is starting to dry!" Dib whined.

Gaz ignored him when she noticed a ticking sound. When she realize what it was coming from she smiled. "Oh I think you can wait just a little bit longer."

" Alright Gaz, I'm counting to three."  
"OH NO! HE'S COUNTING TO THREE! What are you like my Dad now?"

"Gaz I'm serious! When I finished that door is going to be unlocked and your going to give me an apology." Dib continued not taking the hint when Gaz smiled.

"One," After Dib started the ticking followed, "Two."

"Count all you want even to a hundred for all I care! And when I say care, I don't actually care."

"Three." Dib said but to his surprise he triggered the sprinklers.

For a while it was just Dib moaning but when the sprinklers stopped Gaz saw the look on her brother's face and knew she had gone too far. Dib's face was a mix of hatred, anger, sorrow, and betrayal. Gaz then threw a towel out the window. "Dry your self off and then you can come in!" Gaz shouted and waited for a reply but Dib just gave her a look that said, "_How could you? I'm your brother remember?"_

After Dib dried off Gaz unlocked the door and let him in. "Now you better get to work on your homework before somebody misses Mysterious Mysteries!" Gaz said with a small smile.

She expected Dib to hurry up the stairs as quickly as possible but he just shrugged with a sigh and walk up stairs. "Whatever." Gaz grunted as she jumped on the coach, grabbed her GS2, and turned on the TV.

_All right Gaz! You've gone too far!,_ Her light side said, _Make it up to him! He is your brother after all!_

Gaz sighed and agreed with her inner self. She walked up stairs to her room and grabbed her Vampire Piggy Bank. Gaz reached in side and grabbed some of her allowance. She then came down the stairs and took the phone from the table. "Hello! This is Bloaty's Pizza Hog! How may I help you today?" Said a cheery voice from over the phone.

Gaz was shocked. "Where's Steve?"

"Steve is off today. I'm sorry! This is Ashley! How may I help you today ma'am?"

"Ma'am? Oh whatever. Look Ms. Ashley! I would like a large pizza with pepperonis and a large order of those new breadsticks you've been advertising."

"Oh you mean the new cheesy breadsticks! They're very delic-"

"YES! I KNOW! I've got a coupon for a free order of those when I order a large pizza!"  
"Okay would you like a soda with that?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I'd like a liter of Poop Cola." Gaz shouted into the phone.

"Alright! Will that order be picked up or delivered?"

"Delivered."

"Do you have a membership card?"

"Yes, it's under Gaz."  
"Oh your Prof. Membrane's daughter!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW WHO I AM! You don't need to remind me!" Gaz yelled at the phone.

"Alright your order should be ready in 15 minutes! Thank you for ordering at Bloaty's Pizza Hog!" Ashley replied as she hung up the phone.

"UGGGGHHHHH!" Gaz groaned.

Gaz jumped on the coach once again and furiously played her GS2. While she was playing a commercial came on advertising Bloaty's Pizza Hog's new cheesy breadsticks. She grunted as she quickly changed the channel. Then the doorbell rang, "Finally." Gaz said as she walked to the door. "Yes." Gaz answered as she glared at the pizza delivery person.

But she was most relieved because it was not Ashley delivering. "Um yes I have an order for one large pizza with pepperonis, a large order of breadsticks, and-"

"A liter of Poop Cola. Yeah that's mine." Gaz interrupted.

"Ok, that will be 15 dollars please. Oh and I need your coupon for your order of breadsticks," replied the deliveryman.

Gaz pulled out 18 dollars and gave it to the man. "Here's a tip for not being that cheerful Ashley girl. I feel bad you have to work with her," she said, grabbing what she paid for.

"Thanks Ma'am!"

"Hurry up and get back in your car before I knock you into the city cesspool!" Gaz threatened as the man ran back to his car.

Gaz walked in a slammed the door shut so that Dib wouldn't know about her surprise. She looked at the clock, an hour before Mysterious Mysteries. Gaz decided to work on her homework downstairs. Then she remembered that she had no homework. She grabbed her GS2 and turned it on. Gaz was shortly greeted by a please charge sign. After she put it in her room to charge she called her friend Zis.

"Yellow!" Zis answered.

"Hey, can you come over, I'm bored."  
"No sorry, Mum is having her boss come over for dinner and if any of us screw up were grounded two weeks."

"Then can I come over?"

"Sorry."

"Well I'm bored what should I do!" Gaz mostly only called Zis so she wouldn't be bored.

"GS2 died, right. Umm, watch TV?"

"Nothing good on." Gaz grunted.

"Can't you stalk your neighbor's dog again?"

"Number one, the dog is innocent. Number two, Dib is guilty so I will get my revenge around Christmas time."

"Okay, well I've got nothing. Just do something in your room."

"Like wh-"

"I've got to go- Mom is calling me down for dinner! Wish us luck, bye!" Zis interrupted as she hanged up the phone.

Gaz sighed she was still bored. She took a glance at the clock, twenty minutes till Mysterious Mysteries came on. Gaz grabbed the TV remote and autotunned Dib's show and turned it to a movie as she drew pictures of pigs. After fifteen minutes of piggy drawings Gaz stopped and placed the pizza on the table. "DIB! Dinner is ready!" She called.

"WHAT? But it usually takes you at least an hour to make dinner?"

"Will you stop critiquing on my cooking and come down here!" Gaz replied.

Dib came down the stairs and looked at the table. His first expression was sad but then changed to a small grin.

"I ordered pizza. I didn't want to cook."

"Thanks Gaz." Dib said with a smile.

He then hugged her. Gaz the of smashing his head into their dinner but she didn't feel like making her brother more upset.

"Alright whatever, your paranormal show is coming on." Gaz replied pointing to the TV.

"Wait, why aren't you walking into your room and slamming the door behind you?" Dib asked.

Gaz sighed and Dib was grinning from ear to ear. "Wow! I never thought this would happen in a million years!"

"Fine, as long as I can continue with my pig drawings," she demanded.

Dib nodded as he grabbed as slice and sat on the couch. During Mysterious Mysteries, Gaz drew more pigs. She drew a pig as the Mysterious Mysteries announcer, Dib, a pig in a chicken foot costume, her father, and herself. She admired that one a lot. Gaz smiled as she looked at her Gaz-pig. She snickered she wonder how long until Zim used that one. When it ended she got up to leave when Dib said, "Wait- you're not going to watch the marathon with me?"

"What? No, I'm tired. Good night and enjoy your paranormal all-nighter." She replied as she walked up the stairs.

"I will! And thanks for dinner, hey would you mind if I used the sodas for tonight-I have to stay awake!"

Gaz nodded and continued walking. She put on her pajamas and looked out her window. It was a nice night but she wish she would have enjoyed it outside. _Well it's too late now, _Gaz thought,_ but maybe tomorrow will be as nice as tonight. _She set her vampire piggy alarm clock and then went to sleep. Before Gaz could fall asleep she heard herself say, "You did the right thing Gaz."

Author's comment: Man, this took me so long to write! Sorry I'm-a really lazy, I even had to set a deadline just so I could get it posted. I would like to decade this story to: Mistress Selene tH, XxMonsterBunnyxX, Leslie-Was- Here, all the IZ Gameshow: Sweet & Sour fans, all ZAGR fans, and all the people who decided to read this story. Thanks a lot! I hope any ZAGR fans will in enjoy the next chapter, I wrote it in my hello kitty notebook and so far has taken up eight in a half pages. LOL I just started this story and I already know how I want it to end. Anyway, I can't wait to see what you peeps say 'bout this story! So remember to read & review and make a little girl's life happier! HUGS NOT DRUGS! PEACE, LOVE, AND CORNBREAD! ASTA LA PASTA!

This is Invader Zis, Hostgirl, and Jis (Jamming to Japanese/ Chinese songs) signing off! ;P


	2. Chapter 2

The Runaway

Chapter 2

**WARNING: CONTAINS ZAGR AND OC ROMANCE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Plus it's pretty long so.**

Dear dumb stupid pointless retarded I don't know how in this whole annoying world Zis got me to write in this stupid pointless diary,

It was another stupid day on stupid planet earth, but Dib suprisingly wasn't that annoying today. I was kinda of confused because I was expecting to wake up with him telling me about all his stupid paranormal junk. He had stayed up all night watching a marathon of that pointless paranormal show that he likes. So he was really tired and yawned after every sentence. Luna told me that he fell asleep during class and when Ms. Bitters yelled at him he woke up screaming, "TACOHAND IS A FRAUD!"

Sometimes I actually worry about him. If he keeps doing this, he's never going to be taken seriously, and I'm going to end up as, "Gazelena Membrane, sister of the joke!"

Just great, Zim is coming over here! I can't let him see me writing in this! I'll talk to you later diary!

* * *

Gaz threw her diary into her locker and quickly shut it. As she turned around she came face to face with the green boy. Gaz gasped and then shoved him out of her way, "Get out of my way Zim!"

The alien followed the girl and studied her for a moment. He then made an observation in his usual Zim talk, "Hmm the Gaz-human seems to be angry today."

Gaz rolled her eyes and replied, "Zim if you keep saying stuff like that your going to end up a freak like my brother."

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU COMPARE THE AMAZING ZIM TO THE DIB-MONKEY!" Zim shouted. Gaz giggled which lightened Zim's face. "Zim has never seen the Dib-sister laugh before."

"Oh yeah? Well don't get used to it."  
"But Zim, I mean what if Zim liked it?"

Gaz was enjoying this but she didn't show it, she turned around to glare at him, "Alright Zim what do you want?"  
Zim stared at the floor looking up at Gaz every once in a while. Finally with a sigh Zim muttered, "WouldtheGaz-?"

"What?"

Zim sighed again and repeated his question blushing, "Would the Gaz-human like to sit with Zim at the table Zim sits at?"  
Gaz stood there kind of surprised but she just kept walking. "You didn't give Zim an answer!" Zim said catching up to her.

"Look Zim," Gaz said stopping to glare at him, "Dib is in there you know? And if he se-"

"The Dib-worm won't see us." Zim interrupted.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sur-" Gaz was interrupted again by the cafeteria door. She could see Dib sleeping at his table.

"Oh Zim forgot to ask what's wrong with the Dib-"

"Mysterious Mysteries marathon."

"So will you sit with Zim?" Zim asked once again.

"Here's a thought what if he wakes up moron?" Gaz asked.

"Oh um Zim didn't think about this before."

"Hey guys! Luna told me what happened with Dib, is he okay?" Zis said following them into the cafeteria.

"Hey Zis, want to sit by me at Zim's table?" Gaz asked her friend.

" Uh sure!"The green girl replied.

So the three of them sat at Zim's table with Zis in the middle, Gaz to her right and Zim to her left. Dib didn't wake up but there were times when he looked like he was going to wake up. Whenever Dib looked like he woke wake up, the three would lean forward at the edge of their table and then sigh when he continued to rest. Zis kept saying, "False alarm," whenever Dib went back to sleep.

Finally the bell rang which woke up Dib, but Gaz and Zim already left. Zis was eagerly watching Dib, "Wakey! Wakey! It's time to go back to class Dib!" Zis said as Dib yawned.

"Huh? What? I have to go back to class?" Dib asked.

"You go back to class for an hour, then our classes both go to P.E. and then school is out for three weeks! You can go home and sleep then, can you please stay awake for two more hours?" Zis asked looking him in the eye.

"Ugh, you sound like me when I was trying stay awake during the marathon." Dib groaned.

"Look I'll walk you to class if you stay awake for two more hours, okay?" Zis asked.

"Alright.

"Promise?" Zis asked.

"Promise." Dib answered.

As promised Zis walked with Dib to class. While they were walking, to keep himself awake Dib told Zis about a Mysterious Mysteries episode. When they arrived at the door of the class Zis reminded the boy of his promise.

"I won't."  
"Oh I know you want because if I hear anything AND I MEAN ANYTHING form Luna you will pay." Zis said sounding a little bit like Gaz. Dib nodded, "Okay well I'll see you three weeks from now or if Gaz invites me over. Later," Zis replied walking away.

"Wait!" Dib said reaching for her arm.

"What is it? I have to go to class to you know?"

"Um, there's a new episode of Mysterious Mysteries on tonight about Nessie and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me?" Dib asked.

"I WOULD LO- I mean um sure!" Zis answered.

"Okay see you at six o'clock!" Dib said as walked into the classroom and as soon as he did Zis started skipping down the hallway.

"Yesssssssssss!" She whispered under her breath.

* * *

Gaz boringly twirled her pencil on her desk pointlessly. Usually, she had a quiet conversation with Zis but for some reason her friend wasn't there. Suddenly the door slammed and Zis walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late !"

"Well you're lucky I haven't taken attendance yet." He replied.

"Mr. Goody two shoes." Gaz snorted as Zis sat in her seat.

Zis shrugged, "Sorry I just can't help it!"

Gaz rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered why she was friend with this cheerful alien. But she assumed that decision came from the tiny stupid light in her heart.

"UGH!" Gaz groaned as she slammed her head on her desk from the thought.

"You okay?"

"I thought of something and now my head hurts." She replied.

"Well you did hit your head on the table, what were you thinking about?"

Before Gaz could say anything her teacher interrupted her. "Okay everyone open your textbooks to page 238. You need to answer the questions on 241 and 242."

Gaz turned back to reply to her friend but Zis was already getting to work. Gaz sighed as she began working as well. She sometimes wished Zis were more like her and a few times Gaz had seen her friend steaming with rage but when Gaz asked, "Who crapped in your corn flakes?" Zis would start balling her eyes out and then pull herself together and be good as new. She made herself stop so she could work and tell her friend what she was thinking.

After Mr. Elliot's class finished their work they went to P.E. with Ms. Bitter's class. The girls were outside running on the track while the boys were inside wrestling in the gymroom. Gaz, Luna, and Zis were jogging next to each other talking.

"Hey Luna," Zis asked her older sister, "Did Dib fall asleep after lunch today?"

Luna shock her head, "Nah why?"

"We made a deal." Zis said looking down at her feet.

Luna had a confused look on her face, "And exactly why?"

" 'Cause," Zis said blushing looking at the ground again, "He's kinda cute."

"UGH! Seriously? You know your talking about my brother right?" Gaz groaned.

"Well I could be asking you the same question," Zis snapped back, "You did sit with Zim today at his usual table, did you not?"

"Ohhh! Cat Fight! Nah just kidding. They didn't fight at all after lunch. Seriously guys stop it, it's amusing!"

The two girls looked at Luna as if she were crazy. "What? It's not like a fist fight; they just scream at each other!" Luna said giggling at the same time.

After she said that all three of the girls started laughing together. Meanwhile things weren't going as great in the gym room. The boys were paired by size and by pure luck Dib and Zim were paired together. _Seriously! Why do I always get stuck with the alien! _Dib thought to himself. But little did he know Zim wasn't thinking the same. _At least I'm not with Torque Smackey,_ Zim thought.

When they got their spot, for the longest time they were just staring at each other when Zim broke the silence and made the first move.

"So why was the Dib-stink late for class?"

"Is that an insult or do I really smell that bad?" Dib asked sniffing himself.

It was silent, Zim was looking at Dib with a look that said, "Of course it's an insult, you stupid human." _No wonder the Gaz-human doesn't like you._

Dib lunged toward Zim but the green boy quickly dogged it. "Nice job, for an alien." Dib said glaring at his enemy.

"Why can't you just answer Zim's question?" Zim replied before he could think of a name/insult for Dib.

"Talking to your sister."

Zim stood still as he asked, "Is that some kind of pathetic earth joke or were you actually talking to my sister-beast?"

"I really did."

Zim stopped and looked over Dib, "Why didn't Luna beat you up?" Dib had an confused look on his face. "What? She really beat me up! I have the bruises to prove it!"

"Wow I guess we both have sisters how enjoy in our suffering." Dib replied.

"Wow and I found out today that the Dib-worm is a 60 year old human trapped in a 6th graders body! 'Enjoyment in our suffering!' Not even that small green goblin who speaks backwards wouldn't say that!" Zim threw tears because he was laughing so hard.

"Whatever! That doesn't matter!" Dib said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean anything!" Zim replied getting up and wiping the tears of his face as his laughing season was over, "I still highly despise you, giant-head."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK MY HEAD IS BIG?"

After Dib shouted that everyone in the gym room turned and was staring at Dib. Zim broke the silence with his evil laugh and the rest of the boys joined in. "HEY! STOP LAUGHING AND START WRESTLING!" Couch Walrus yelled, "Dib, don't make me send you to the counselor's office!"

The gymroom was still filled with snickers here and there which filled Dib with anger. "Fine you can laugh now, but one day you'll see I'm right," Dib mumbled loud enough so only Zim could hear, "They'll see all of your sisters' alien guts after I dissect her tonight."

Zim tackled Dib and held him in a headlock. "If you get one little slimy fingers of yours on my sister I will maliciously destroy you!"

The final bell rang and as quick as a flash everyone exited the gymroom. Zim released his grip on Dib so the human boy fell on his face on the mat. The green boy stuck out his alien tongue out and wiggled it (kind of like on FBI Warning of Doom after when the zombies came out XD!) at the Dib. Dib stood up looking sad. _Great job Dib! Now you've done it. _He didn't mean what he had said, he didn't even now what had gone over him. Dib liked Zis even if she was an alien. As Dib walked outside he saw Zis waving to him. "See you at six o'clock!"

"Yeah um right." Dib replied blushing.

"Hey, why don't I just come over! I'll hang out with you guys until it starts!" Zis answered walking toward him.

"No Zis come on! You know how mother doesn't want us walking home alone!' Zim interrupted pulling his sister back, "And we've got to finish our homework or will get yelled at." Zim added pointing to him and Luna.

"Actually I won't mind getting yell-" Luna couldn't finish because Zim had kicked her in the shin and he was glaring at her.

"Come on Zis!" Zim yelled as he dragged his sister.

"See you at six o'clock." Zis said once again but this time a lot sadder.

Dib sighed as he began to walk home by himself.

* * *

"WHAT THE CHESSE NUTS MAN! You don't just go around kicking people in the shin and glaring at them do you? Do you?" Luna asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"No and get out of Zim's way!" Zim said pushing his older sister out of his way.

Luna looked at both of her younger siblings. Zis wasn't saying anything and she wasn't her usual happy self. Zis was trailing behind her two older siblings as Zim stomping away down the sidewalk. Luna was stuck in the middle and being the eldest she had to figure out what the problem was, "Hey guys," Luna said in-between the two, "What's wrong? Come you can tell your big old sis anything!"

"Zis, would you mind helping me fix my robot gopher? It's been kind of glitchy." Zim asked his younger sister.

"Sorry Zim, but I'm going over to Gaz's to watch Mysterious Mysteries with Dib. It's another Nessie episode."

"Um, can't you just watch it at home?"

"Yeah why can't you just watch it at home?" Luna repeated.

"Well Dib asked me to watch it with me and it's rude to not bail when you're invited to something."

Zim grunted, "How can you trust him? He said he was going to dissect you tonight and show your alien guts to the world!"

It was silent, Luna's expression was freaked out and scared. Thankfully Zis broke the silence with her laughter. "Are you serious?" Zis said gasping between her giggles. After Zim nodded she said, "It's okay, I'm pretty sure Dib was just pulling your leg."  
"No the human boy didn't touch Zim's leg and he wouldn't dare to pull it!"

"Look Zim it's a metaphor! Continue Zis." Luna said giggling.

"So don't worry 'bout it. I'll be fine and why can't Gir help you fix your robot gopher?"

"I think he's the one who broke it in the first place." Zim replied.

"Oh um, Luna could you help?" Zis asked her sister.

"Um, sorry I'm kind of busy tonight sorry."

"Um, well maybe some other time?" Zis said as they continued to walk home.

* * *

Gaz was just finishing her homework when Dib called her.

"What?" She asked as she stepped in his room.

"I just wanted to ask you what you think?" Dib asked.

Dib looked somewhat the same, he had a little more gel in his hair this time. He was wearing his normal outfit but instead of his everyday shirt it was replaced with a shirt that had a picture of the front of a tuxedo (Like the one Flint Lockwood wears in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs). "Nice Dib!" Gaz said slapping him on the back.

Dib would have yelled but Gaz had a smile on her face and she didn't sound sarcastic. "Thanks, hey can you come and watch Mysterious Mysteries with me and Zis?" Dib asked.

_So this is must be the so-called deal you made with Dib isn't it Zis? _Gaz thought. "Sure."

"Great!" Dib said as he dashed down stairs to prepare.

Gaz shortly joined her brother after she grabbed her GS2. Dib was putting snacks on the table when the doorbell rang, "Gaz can you get that?"

Gaz snorted as she opened the door, "Heeeeeeyyyy!" Zis said.

Zis walked in and was followed by her older brother. "Huh? Zim what are you doing here?"

"Mother asked me to come along."  
"Hey! What was that! You said something normal for a change! Why didn't you add an insult to your mom's name." Dib randomly yelled.

"That's 'cause she would seriously injure Zim if I did." Zim replied.

"Scary." The Membrane siblings both said.

* * *

"Really Zim? How could you do this to me?" Zis asked her sibling as she stormed off home.

"Look Zim was just looking out for you okay!"

"But you know I can look after myself you know!" Zis replied.

"Zis, in my life I'll only get a sister like you once and I don't want to let you slip away so soon." Zim said hugging his younger sister.

"Thanks but I told you he was just kidding." Zis replied nudging Zim as she kept walking.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You know if you keep saying stuff like that your gonna get yourself a girl." Zis replied.

"Well of course! Any young filly would love to become Zim's love pig!" Zim said while messing with his hair.

"What have you been watching? 'Young filly?' Come on?"

"What? You don't approve of Zim's superior literature?" Zim asked proudly.

* * *

Well diary I enjoyed sitting with Zim today and he actually came over with Zis. I wish we could have talked/whispered during Mysterious Mysteries but Dib would have thought we were plotting the end of the earth and the end of all mankind. What annoyed me was I had to sit next to Dib with his colone but at least it wasn't strong because I might have gotten sick and threw up in the bathroom. I'm glad Dib was happy and I hope these three weeks out of stupid school will be fun. So maybe today wasn't another stupid day on stupid planet earth. There were twists and turns here and there but I'm still in one piece so that's all that matters. Well good night diary and hopefully I can get some sleep.

Gaz was all set and ready for bed but when she walked by the family photo in her room, instead of glaring at it like she usual did she smiled at it. Gaz didn't stop smiling until she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Comment: Sorry it took so long! In my hello kitty notebook this chapter was at 13 and a half pages! I'm already working on chapter three so hopefully it won't take so long. Thank you to everyone who took the time out of their lives to read! You make my heart super happy! LOL sorry couldn't help it! I'm also preparing to cosplay as Grell Sutcliff from Black Butler! Plus I've been working on saving money for InvaderCON! Yep I'm going and I can't wait! Once again thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, or favorited this story. Next chapter is the namesake of this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the others to come! Asta La pasta! Peace,Love, and Conbread!

This is Invader Zis, Hostgirl, and Jillz signing off!


End file.
